Amy (Comic Series)
Amy is a character first encountered in Issue 3 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the sister of Andrea and a member of the Atlanta Camp. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Before the outbreak, Amy and Andrea were on a road-trip together as Amy made her way back to college when the zombie outbreak occurred. Amy and Andrea were rescued by Dale when their car broke down and made their way to the survivor camp. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye She helped to care of the group's children. With her adventurous and out-going personality, she became a key member of the group by helping to keep morale up. She, along with her sister, occasionally flirted with Dale in order to be allowed access into the RV for a safe place to sleep. She trains with Rick in order to improve her shooting abilities. One night, at a campfire, Amy wanders off to the RV to use the bathroom and is bitten by a roamer. After her death, a devastated Andrea shoots Amy in the head, saying that she wouldn't have wanted to come back as a monster. Amy was then buried in a small graveyard outside the camp site. The group was devastated over her death. Death ;Killed By *Reggie (Infected, Alive) Amy goes to Dale's RV to use the bathroom when a zombified Reggie comes out from behind and bites her on the neck. Andrea comes to her aid, but can't do anything as Amy dies from blood loss. *Andrea (Before Reanimation) After her death, a devastated Andrea shoots Amy in the head, saying that she wouldn't have wanted to come back as a monster. Relationships Andrea Amy was Andrea's younger sister, so they had a quite a close sisterly bond. They enjoyed their bonding trips when Andrea had to drive Amy places, especially to her college because of the long distance. Once Amy was bit, Andrea gets very depressed and is seen to be very affected by it. Rick Grimes Rick and Amy were not seen interacting much, but Rick and Lori trusted Andrea and Amy to babysit Carl and the other children, showing they trusted her. Rick was also seen shocked and upset once Amy was bitten and quickly was trying to persuade Andrea to get Amy into the RV before she died and Andrea put her down, before reanimation. Rick was seen sad at her funeral with his family and the rest of the group, he then got into a fight with Shane blaming him for Amy and Jim's deaths. Shane Shane was never seen interacting with Amy much, but it is shown he is very upset at her funeral. It is clear that Shane feels responsible for Amy's death, blaming himself for not relocating the camp when Rick told him to, and feeling that his poor leadership led to Amy's demise. Dale Dale lets Amy and Andrea stay in the RV while at the Atlanta camp, stating it makes him feel better about his loss of his wife. Because of this he shows emotion over Amy's death, and is extremely empathetic towards Andrea. Donna Donna scowled at Amy a lot during her short time in the group. Following Amy's death, Donna unexpectedly said that she loved Amy and that she loves everyone in the group, even though a bit earlier she stated they didn't get along Carol Although the two are not often seen interacting, it would appear that Amy was friendly with Carol, as well as most of the other women at the Atlanta camp. When Amy babysits the kids while Carol, Donna, and Lori do the laundry, Carol jokes that Amy is willing to do anything to get out of laundry duty. Carol was seen grieving at Amy's funeral. Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye *Issue 3 *Issue 5 Trivia *Amy is the first character to die on-panel. **She is the first human to be killed by zombies on-panel. **She is also the first member of the Atlanta Survivor Camp to die. **She is also the first character to die and not turn into a zombie in the comics. **She is also the first person to have had their brain destroyed in order to prevent reanimation. *A picture of Amy is used instead of Andrea's picture in Andrea's character portrait in the official The Walking Dead website. *In Issue 18, Amy's jacket can be seen in Dale and Andrea's cell. *It was confirmed that the zombie that bit Amy was Reggie, the criminal that shot Rick in Issue 1. es:Amy_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Comics